Roebuck
Sergeant Roebuck is an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiefer_Sutherland best known for his role as Jack Bauer from the hit TV show, 24. Call of Duty: World at War Roebuck is part of the invasion force that assaults Makin Island. He comes to rescue Miller (the player) on Makin, stabbing Miller's would-be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders, they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Island. Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit named Pvt. Polonsky participate in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They make way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant during the landing on Peleliu and takes command of the squad. He takes part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces there. After Peleliu, he leads Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle and come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the soldiers, only to get attacked by them (They were only pretending to surrender). He could live or die according to the player's actions. Fate Roebuck's fate can be one of two. Survival Towards the end of the Shuri Castle level, a group of three Japanese soldiers can be seen surrendering. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who's in between two soldiers calls for help and so does Polonsky. It requires a faster trigger finger and better aim to save Roebuck as he has two enemies holding him instead of one. If Miller saves Roebuck, he sacrifices Polonsky. If saved, Roebuck would kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and would shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing his M1 Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and says now they could all go home. If you save him you receive the Xbox 360 achievement or PlayStation 3 Trophy "Guardian Angel". Death If you don't attempt to save either Polonsky or Roebuck, Polonsky fights off his attacker and Roebuck is killed by a grenade. If you save Polonsky, Roebuck still suffers the same fate. Quotes *''"Everything that was asked of us we've done, every night we lay in a filthy foxhole, praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistle all around. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle we go home. All of us."'' *"Makin Atoll. Little more than sand trees and a small Japenese military base. Miller's reconnaissance team landed there almost a week ago, since than we've heard nothin''g. ''The waitings over, were going in. For all we know they're already dead. If what little we know about the Japenese is true, it might be better if they are." *''"Stay alert!"'' *''"Watch the grass... Watch the trees... Watch any damn place Tojo could be waiting!"'' *''"Miller!!!"'' *''"Miller, you're okay? Thank god. We're going to make them pay for what they done."'' *''"You fucking animals!"'' *''"Those animals killed him! ANIMALS!!"'' *''"Clear every corner of this courtyard!"'' *''"We let our guard down Polonsky, we can't let it happen again."'' *''"Split up and hunt them down!"'' *''"Just get up the hill, Polonsky."'' *''"Come on, Miller!"'' *''"This is it, Miller."'' *''"Set that charge, Miller!"'' *''"Call in that airstrike! Blow them all to hell."'' *''"Bleed you bastards!"'' *''"Outstanding marines, out-fucking-standing!"'' *''All the more reason we need to keep moving. Every plane we lose makes our job harder. So, lets pick it up and take out those damn guns!'' *''MG Bunkers up ahead. Nambu Artillery sitting right in front of it. PRIVATE! Get a grenade up there!! Everyone MOVE! Go! Go! Go!'' *''"Flamethrowers....We'll burn em' out."'' Trivia *Roebuck carries his M1911 in a holster around his chest instead of his waist. *When Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, Roebuck's label changes from Corporal to Sergeant immediately. *If Roebuck dies on Breaking Point, you cannot pick up his Thompson, but if Polonsky dies you can take his M1 Garand. *Judging by the size of Roebuck's Bowie Knife, it should have gone straight through the Japanese soldier who kills Pyle and then attempts to kill Miller. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal, he has Sergeant's stripes on his sleeves. *Roebuck has deep scars on his face. They are of unknown origin. *Roebuck has a machete on his back, similar to Reznov's machete. *Roebuck wears trousers with magazine holders attached to it, unlike most of the other Marines who wear leather leggings around their ankles. *Roebuck is never seen with a helmet except on Blowtorch & Corkscrew where it doesn't get shot off as often compared to Polonsky. *If Roebuck survives on the Wii version, at the end of the level he goes to Polonsky's body, but sometimes Polonsky's body appears as Roebuck's body instead. *Roebuck and other Marines still use Thompson submachine guns during the battle of Okinawa even after it was officially replaced by the M3 Grease Gun. *On the Wii version, Roebuck doesn't wear a helmet throughout the whole campaign at all. *Roebuck is the multiplayer announcer when playing as the Marine Raiders. *In Hard Landing Roebuck has a BAR instead of a Thompson. *He seems to resemble the Nazi Zombies character, Tank Dempsey, much like Polonsky does. *Sometimes, when Roebuck talks, his lips won't move. *There is a glitch where Sgt. Roebuck will wait in a certain part of a level for the rest of the level. This can be fixed most of the time by throwing a grenade a him which will force him to move. This will not work if the level has ended as he will get stuck in another position. *In World at War Final Fronts, he has no scars and never dies. *The appearance of Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is based on him. *Besides the level Semper Fi, he is one of four who wear camoflauge uniform. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Killed in Action